Death After Life
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Do you believe in ghosts? Do you believe Elle would commit suicide? Would you believe that love can transcend beyond the land of the living? When Elle is found dead, two BAU team members go out on quest to find the truth about their beloved friend's fate.
1. Chapter 1

G-c: Hey out there. A new season has started and thanks to the many horror films I've been watching, I have decided to make a fanfic about the idea of the afterlife. Hopefully you're all up to date on the show so I don't have to make spoiler warnings. This fanfic is going to take place at the end of season four and the beginning of season five because I need semi-solid ground to get this idea rolling. I am intending for this to be Hotch/Elle with a splash of Reid/Elle or something. There are too many mainstream pairs and I'm being bold and trying something different, hence a short chapter to test the waters and the summary to show my thoughts.

Summary: She was found shot in the head, her own fingerprints all over the gun. It was a typical suicide case, right? Wrong. Elle Greenaway wouldn't have killed herself and her old team was well aware of that. Right? Derek doesn't know what to think and claims she just had too much stress. Garcia and JJ are just speechless but Hotch and Reid are certain this wasn't a suicide. And where is Rossi in all this? With Hotch and Reid busy recovering how can they prove Elle was killed? And is there really life after death? Or is it just death after life?

* * *

"Alright thank you." Aaron Hotchner said with his voice littered with remorse as he set the phone back in the cradle. He looked up and scanned his office, it had hidden areas of personalization but he still felt lost ever since he had been stabbed. He was only human after all. Hotch started to walk out, not really sure how he could tell the team what had happened. "Hey can everyone meet in the conference room?" He asked from above the pen where they were working on paperwork. Derek looked up and set his pen down and glanced to Spencer who got up and dusted his pants off. JJ walked along with them as did Emily, everyone was a bit curious to hear what their team leader had to say since there hadn't been any word of a new case to handle. Once everyone had seated themselves around the table, he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked, still fiddling with his crutches as Garcia finally made her way into the conference room. Derek and the others watched Hotch, waiting.

"Elle has been found in her apartment dead." He said and took in everyone's expressions. JJ was quite taken aback and looked off, letting the tragedy wash over her as she held a hand to her chest. Derek looked surprised and a bit pale. He seemed at a loss of how to respond. Spencer's lips parted and he gulped and looked down as he bit the inside of his mouth. Emily kept silent and looked down in respect for a former member she never got to work with. Garcia put a hand to her mouth and let out a tiny gasp at something so unexpected. As for Hotch he was still having trouble internally processing such an event. He wasn't sure if he was able to claim he and Elle were close companions before she had left the BAU. He was sure that every member of his team would say the same thing.

"How did she…die?" Derek slowly asked, someone had to speak up and everyone wanted to know.

"She was shot in the mouth." He said. Everyone shifted, when most people were shot in the mouth it meant they were trying to kill themselves. "The investigation is still pending of course." Hotch assured them because no one wanted to think that Elle would just commit suicide. There was hope, in a sense, that someone had killed her. And if that was the case they would of course find out who would do such a thing. The silence that filled the room said more than enough, no one felt like throwing ideas back and forth about the death of a dear friend. Soon they all just got up and left, their chests filled with more sadness then when they had walked in minutes before. Garcia was the one who linger and made her way over to Hotch.

"Have you seen Rossi today?" She asked him.

"He talked to me about needing some time off." Hotch just said, though he couldn't help but think it was odd that when he leaves, there is a call about an old agent found dead. He just shook it off as the blond walked out. Hotch followed her out and let out a sigh of agitation. He really felt sick at a thought of Elle being killed or even killing herself. Spencer was lingering near when Hotch walked up to his office.

"Um Hotch." He called out and he paused and looked down at the youngest member of the BAU. "You don't think she killed herself do you?" He asked carefully while standing with his crutches.

"No but…the gun was found with her fingerprints on it and the angle is that of when you hold a gun in front of yourself, the angling is slightly different than if someone had put it in her mouth." He said which was something he hadn't wanted to tell them team so soon. The genius absorbed the information and pursed his lips together. "Is that all?"

"No I…" He paused and looked down.

"This just doesn't seem like her."

"I know."

"I mean I've been e mailing with her from time to time and she seemed to me, like she was getting her life in order." Spencer said to Hotch who moved down the two stairs to speak face to face with Reid. "This…doesn't make sense."

"It is possible for someone to have killed her but made it look like a suicide." Hotch shrugged to him, he couldn't deal with this right now. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure sure." Spencer nodded and waved a hand as Hotch turned and went back into his office. Spencer just wobbled back to his desk and glanced to Derek. "Can you believe it?" He asked as his darker skinned friend looked to him.

"No I can't…but I don't know." He shook his head, not sure what to think at the giving moment. "We don't know all the facts so we shouldn't think one way or the other yet, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Spencer replied and brushed some of his long scraggly hair behind his ear. "It's weird talking about someone you know like this."

"I guess I can kinda relate to Gideon." Derek muttered and sat back in his chair. He had a point as Spencer just looked off in thought, mentally going over every e mail they had sent to one another. Nothing stood out to him as a cry for help. Then again Ella was a damn good profiler and she was able to lie easily when necessary, especially online. "So you wanna grab a drink tonight in Elle's honor?" Derek offered after a few minutes of silence.

"No I'll uh…we'll see." Spencer just told his friend and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

( G-c: Short, I know but it's to test the waters. More action to come next chapter if more than three people want to read it. Please review, it's how I gauge how many readers care. I know this isn't everyones cup of tea but be gentle. ^^ )


	2. Chapter 2

**G-c:** I'm glad a few are interested. I'd love to see even more reviews. But here is another chapter and to hint at events further to come, Gideon will make a special appearance soon and a rift is soon formed within the BAU. Also dreams with Elle in it will start to pop up, they will be indicated with italics. And I won't say what they mean yet of course.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, I would have asked Mandy to stay and never bring on Elle.

**Jenny:** You part right, please read on. ^^

**SweetButterflyKisses:** Thanks, will do.

**IReallyNeedAnAccount**: Thank you. I hope you like this one.

Summary: She was found shot in the head, her own fingerprints all over the gun. It was a typical suicide case, right? Wrong. Elle Greenaway wouldn't have killed herself and her old team was well aware of that. Right? Derek doesn't know what to think and claims she just had too much stress. Garcia and JJ are just speechless but Hotch and Reid are certain this wasn't a suicide. And where is Rossi in all this? With Hotch and Reid busy recovering how can they prove Elle was killed? And is there really life after death? Or is it just death after life?

* * *

Truth be told, no one seemed to want to get together the first night they found out about their dear friends death. Hotch was packing up as the rest of the team filtered out one by one on their own time. Hotch looked up and saw JJ was the last to leave before him. He took his briefcase in hand and started for the parking garage. Once at his car, he got in, set his things down and started the car. He drove back to his small empty apartment. He had an offer from Emily but he didn't need an escort home or anything. And frankly he didn't want to be around her at the time. Maybe it was because she had pretty much replaced Elle. Or maybe it was because she and Elle shared similar traits. Whatever it was, he just didn't want her around so soon.

Hotch got home, walked down the hall and unlocked his door. He then disarmed his alarm and set his things on the couch and turned on the lights. Hotch popped a tv dinner in the microwave and turned on the tv. He needed some noise in his head. Once dinner was done and eaten, he got ready for bed. He had a long day, and thoughts of Elle dragged through his mind. He felt they were missing something important. Hotch changed into some light baby blue pinstripe PJs and got in bed. And as soon as his head hit the soft pillow he was off to dream land.

_Hotch was standing in plane and not just any plane, the company jet they use with the BAU. "Hello?" He called out but the area fogged and his voice seemed to echo. He looked around and looked down; he was in his usual black suit. 'Where am I?' He wondered, feeling a chill over him._

_"Hotch!" Someone called out and he turned but didn't see anything. "Hotch! Can you help me?"_

_"Elle?" He asked, recognizing the voice._

_"I'm sorry about complicating my departure." She said, her voice surrounding him. He bit his lip now frantically trying to see her._

_"Elle where are you?" Aaron asked, a bit perplexed, everything felt so real._

_"Can you help me? This wasn't supposed to happen." Her voice echoed to him, her tone was almost like a pleading child crying out for their mother. "Please…I'm sorry. Help me…?" And as soon as the strained voice reached him things started to fade._

_"Elle?! What is going on?" He called back to her, he suddenly felt a brush of a hand on his cheek as he faded along with the dream._

Hotch's eyes shot open and he sat up. He put a hand to his chest and felt his heart rate. It was only slightly elevated. He then touched his cheek and felt some moist mist. 'What?' He wondered and blinked a few times. It felt so real, and his inner self felt it as well, which went against his views of science.

After getting back to sleep, he woke up the next morning, yet the dream was still fresh in his mind. Most dreams were well known to be forgotten quickly but he still remembered it. Once he got into work with his coffee cup, he saw Rossi back in his office. The leader walked up and into Rossi's office, "Hey you're back." He said.

"Yeah." Rossi looked up. "Did any new cases come up?" He asked.

"No, we lost one of our own." Hotch said, the words coming off as unfamiliar. Even as he said that he felt a sharp pain inside.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rossi started to say but was interrupted by JJ's knocking. They looked to her as she smiled a bit.

"Hey Hotch, Reid wants to talk to you." She said. Reid had asked JJ to go up and find Hotch since Reid was still trying to get around on crutches.

"Alright thank you." He said and walked out as JJ left Rossi's office as well. Hotch went down and saw Reid. "What's up?" He asked.

"Can I talk to about something privately?" Reid asked. Hotch nodded and him off where no one would hear them.

"What's going on?"

"I um…I don't think I could tell Derek this or JJ or Emily for that matter." Reid started to explain. "You know maybe I shouldn't even bring it up." He said on second thought. 'Why would Hotch understand?' He wondered.

"No, what is it?" Hotch asked softly and looked to the genius.

"I um…had a dream last night…about Elle." He said. "I know you'll just say it's normal to have dreams of someone after they pass or after an event but…it felt so real." He said. "And this could all be psychological of course…but…my dream…I can't explain it." He said, clearing fighting to not come off as crazy. Hotch nodded and looked off, "I…I think it means something."

"You know I had a dream about her last night too." He replied, deciding to come clean as well. Now Hotch was wondering if everyone else did. "Hey JJ can you come here?" He called over to the blond. She smiled and walked over to the men.

"Yes, is something up?"

"Did you…have any peculiar dreams last night?" Reid asked her while staying balanced.

"Not really. Why? Does this have to do with Elle and everything?" She asked. Reid glanced to Hotch for a moment.

"No…never mind." Spencer smiled as she just left. "So I guess it might just be us?" He asked, though he was sure the dream was nothing. "I guess this was in our heads right?" He laughed a bit. He was someone who lived and died by the laws of science. He couldn't really think Elle could be contacting him through dreams. It was impossible.

"I'm not sure, it could be stress." Hotch shrugged, the thought was now going to bother him even more. "I have to go, excuse me."

"Yeah sure…" He nodded as Hotch took his leave and Spencer went to go see Garcia. He knew his faith was a bit iffy but did he believe in ghosts and spirits? Once he got into her office, she got up and helped him sit down. "Garcia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure hun, what is on that brainy mind of yours?" She hummed as she watched him.

"I know that technology these days have been improving things…such as paranormal study." He started. "What do you think about it?" He asked her slowly and bit his lower lip, not sure how to hint at his idea without her asking how much medication he was on.

"Paranormal study? Like ghost hunting?" She asked and sat up a bit more.

"I guess…I mean do you think someone who has died could ever…contact the living?" He asked her. It was very uncomfortable for him talk about it, especially only after two days after Elle's death.

"I'm not sure; I mean there is proof…sometimes." Garcia said slowly.

"That's a load of bull." Derek said as he walked over to them from the dark doorway.

"How long…how long have you been listening in?" Spencer frowned and was clearly unhappy with being spied on.

"Long enough." Derek shrugged. "Reid, I think the stress of losing a friend is getting to you. You're crazy to think ghosts are even real. You're a man of science." He said.

"I know but…" He paused and looked off. He was defeated enough for one day and dropped the subject. "Yeah I guess so." He said and went to get up. Soon he hurdled out of Garcia's office.

"Derek, show some sympathy." Garcia pouted. "And play nice with others. You're hurting like he is. We all are."

"Yeah…" he nodded and sighed. "I'll go find the kid and apologize." He said and with that left his technical princess with a wink and went to go find Reid.

* * *

( G-c: I LOVE reviews so let me have em. Tell me what you think, more to come if you want lol )


	3. Chapter 3

**G-c:** I hoped for more interest, I hope this chapter sparks more readers. I really could use the support here guys! Big things are coming up here please read it and review!

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

**Decbr108:** Thank you.

**Bardicfaerie:** Thank you, I hope you continue to like it.

**SweetButterflyKisses:** Thanks!

Summary: She was found shot in the head, her own fingerprints all over the gun. It was a typical suicide case, right? Wrong. Elle Greenaway wouldn't have killed herself and her old team was well aware of that. Right? Derek doesn't know what to think and claims she just had too much stress. Garcia and JJ are just speechless but Hotch and Reid are certain this wasn't a suicide. And where is Rossi in all this? With Hotch and Reid busy recovering how can they prove Elle was killed? And is there really life after death? Or is it just death after life?

* * *

Derek found Reid and apologized for being an "insensitive muscle head" and soon the days lurched along. It had now been five days since Elle was found dead and neither Spencer nor Aaron had any significant dreams regarding Elle. And as Spencer was just sitting down with his second cup of morning coffee, JJ walked over with a folder. "Is that a new case JJ?" He asked her.

"No, it's the final report for the investigation with Elle's case." She said. "It seems she did commit suicide." She said which spurred the boy to stand to his feat.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Well that's what they say." She shrugged, a bit skeptical as well but moved on and up towards Hotch's office. He watched her go and closed his mouth which had been hanging slightly agape. "Hotch?" She tapped on his door and walked in. "Here's the final report." JJ said and set it in front of him. He took it and opened it up.

"This isn't right…" He muttered and frowned.

"Yeah well…I'm sure they did their job right, it's going to be hard for all of us to—"

"No, it's not right." He said rather firmly and dropped the file on his desk and stood up, rather unhappily. She took a step back, puzzled by his clear retaliation. "I'm going to go make some calls, excuse me." Hotch said and walked out. JJ nodded slowly and just walked out to get back to her own work. Unfortunately for the BAU, criminals weren't about to stop killing because of an internal tragedy. Soon three days passed and it was the morning of Elle's funeral. The ceremony was at the same cemetery where her father was buried and of course everyone was dressed in poetic black. It was a chilly morning as they lowered her casket into the ground. Garcia was holding onto JJ and the ladies cried lightly. Derek stared on, showing no emotion as did Hotch. Spencer sat with Emily, both uncomfortable. Rossi was also in attendance and even Gideon showed up.

After the ceremony, everyone departed into the near building for drinks. Gideon lingered and looked like he was about to say something to Spencer, but the old man just left the boy alone by the grave to think. Hotch was the last to leave, "Reid?"

"Uh yeah, just give me a sec." He said and ran his hand over his mouth as he looked at Elle's headstone. He knew this didn't feel right. Hotch nodded and politely left with the last stragglers to give Reid some space. Spencer sighed and smoothed his pants and looked around, it was now silent. "I um…I work with death eve-everyday and it's not something I try to think about but um…I…I…it's kinda hard to ignore it when it's staring at you right in the face." Spencer said nervously. "I ju-just can't keep thinking that there's something more to this, I mean…when I'm dreaming it feels like I'm awake and...right now feels like a dream. Or rather a nightmare." He fidgeted with his belt now, trying to seem stronger than he felt at the moment. "I um…I wish I could have done something y-you know? Yeah I…I guess maybe you do? Or…" He paused. "What am I saying? I'm talking to a piece of expensive stone." He muttered. His tired eyes wandered back to the said piece of stone. "But um…if you are around, I…I wish I could have told you…that I lo...that I loved you. At least I think it's love." He said and sighed. "So yeah, I should um…go." He said but jumped when he heard a twig snap behind him. Spencer turned quickly and nearly got whiplash when he turned but saw nothing. He bit his lip and just headed to where the others were.

Once he got inside, he found Hotch but was sidetracked when he caught sight of Gideon and Rossi talking. He sighed and looked off. He felt too overwhelmed to even know who to talk to: so he just shut down and became a wallflower. After the day ended, Spencer was back at his small apartment, laying in bed. "I don't know what to do now." He muttered and closed his eyes, hoping this would all pass.

_Spencer was back at the graveyard and felt a sudden chill. "Hello?" He called, wondering why he was in such a place so late at night. He could hear cars passing, and the wind too, but he couldn't hear his own voice for some reason. He put a hand to his throat and turned to see Elle standing on her grave. "Elle!"_

_"Spencer, please…I'm telling you the truth, I did not kill myself." She pleaded. "Please don't let them label me as some suicide girl." She said and put her hands to her chest. "Someone killed me in my own home and are getting away."_

_"Who did this to you?" Spencer asked but it came out as a whisper._

_"I don't know."_

_"I need more information than that." He told her but soon saw a light and began to fade. "Elle, I want to stay, wait!"_

_"Spencer…" She said softly and he could tell she had tears in her eyes. "I trust you."_

He sat up straight in bed and put a hand to his eye and it was wet. "What?" He muttered and wondered if they were his tears or the woman he loved. Spencer sighed and fell back into his bed and rubbed his face. He knew he had to fix this. The next day came and he quickly got settled into his desk and was hoping to speak to Hotch about the dream. He knew Hotch was having the same issue, so maybe, just maybe Hotch had a similar dream. Just then Hotch brushed passed him and he hurried after. Luckily he only had to use one crutch now. "Hotch!" He called and thankfully the man turned and slowed.

Once in his office, Hotch turned as Spencer closed the door. "What is it?" He asked.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" Spencer got to the point.

"What are you talking about?"

"Of Elle, I know you did once before and so did I…so I was thinking maybe it happened this time too…" He trailed off, thinking he should shut up before Hotch handed out a physiological evaluation to him.

"I did actually." Hotch admitted and Spencer's spirits lightened up immediately.

"You did? Great! What was it about…?"

"She kept telling me she didn't do it and that someone else did it." He muttered and looked through his papers.

"Same here Hotch! I think it means something." Spencer said, a bit too excitedly.

"I don't know." Hotch sighed and sat down who was sure this was probably all stress and guilt.

* * *

( All for now…so any one reading or no…? )


	4. Chapter 4

**Genkai-chan:** Oh I'm so very happy thanks to all you guys! Here's something before the new year for you!

**Melanie_bells:** Here ya go. ^^

**Name:** I assume this might be someone else trying to get my attention so here's another chapter. XD

**Amy:** Elle's not that kind of girl.

**SweetButterflyKisses:** Spencer is a cutie, I do feel for him.

**Decbr10:** Aren't mysteries fun? Lol

**Disclaimer:** See other chapters.

Summary: She was found shot in the head, her own fingerprints all over the gun. It was a typical suicide case, right? Wrong. Elle Greenaway wouldn't have killed herself and her old team was well aware of that. Right? Derek doesn't know what to think and claims she just had too much stress. Garcia and JJ are just speechless but Hotch and Reid are certain this wasn't a suicide. And where is Rossi in all this? With Hotch and Reid busy recovering how can they prove Elle was killed? And is there really life after death? Or is it just death after life?

* * *

"Hey kid." Derek's voice called as Reid turned and saw Derek outside Hotch's door. "You free?" He asked as Hotch opened the door.

"Um yeah…" Spencer replied as he walked out with his crutches. Derek moved aside and followed behind Spencer slowly back to the pen where everyone's desks were. "Is something up…?"

"I know about you and Elle." He said.

"What?"

"Yesterday you were at her grave and I heard you." Derek said and folded his arms. Spencer flushed and bit his lip.

"What—what were you doing? Eavesdropping on me?" He asked, rather insulted as well as vulnerable.

"Look, I just wish you told me."

"Is this really relevant?" Spencer asked, rather annoyed.

"Morgan." Hotch called from the top of the stairs, Derek looked up. "Come see me for a minute." He said as Spencer just sighed and went to his desk and finally got off of his feat.

"Yeah what's up?" Derek asked as he got back up to Hotch's office.

"Reid and I have been having some odd dreams about Elle and I think it might just be physiological if it weren't for the fact that our dreams are frightening similar." Hotch said.

"I just think this is all in your heads." Derek shrugged and walked out. Hotch sighed and looked around his office and sat down. As far as he knew, JJ hadn't picked out a case for them yet and he wasn't that eager to get to anything. Elle's case was still stuck in his head. Derek walked out and gave a glance to Reid and then saw Rossi with JJ. He made his way over to them.

"Hey guys can I talk to you all for a second?" He asked the two as Emily wandered towards the pack slowly.

"What's up?" JJ asked as Derek didn't make a move to exclude Printess.

"It's about Reid and Hotch: they claim that they are having the same dreams about Elle. I'm getting worried about them." Derek said as JJ looked to Rossi who watched Derek. This seemed to alert the others about how serious this could be. "They are so convinced that she was murdered, this could just be their personal feelings getting in the way, can we request a psychological evaluation from Strauss?" He asked.

"It's possible…I mean with the recent event, I wouldn't be surprised if we were all given one." JJ commented and folded her arms.

"For now, we should try and be comforting and supportive." Emily suggested. The others nodded, though weren't aware that Reid and Hotch were off talking to Garcia about the very same thing.

* * *

( I am so sorry for the suckiness of this chapter but looking at my storyboard for each chapter, I messed the last one up so this had to sort of be a transition, Though next chapter have Garcia helping Reid and Hotch, and they all go visit the scene of the crime. Review please, I know this chapter wasn't all that, again I'm sorry. )


End file.
